


Tuckington

by GalaxyFantasma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno, I had no other idea what to put a title so um yeah. This could be sorta one shot collection then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuckington

Setting: Chorus

 

 

 

It has been several days since their ship have crash; Washington was already giving orders to Tucker to do some training. He watches the aqua soldier run and run until he begins to complain. Making Wash shake his head of annoyance. Maybe he was putting bit too hard on Tucker, yet he cares greatly with Tucker.

 

“Yo, when I will finish this?” Tucker wheeze in each sentences while he runs.

 

Wash could roll his eyes if he wants. “For now.”

 

Tucker made to a stop as he threw his arm into the air but crash on the floor. “Finally.”

 

Washington facepalm as he walks up to Tucker. “Man, you are lame Tucker.”

 

“Yet I’m great at fucking chicks. Bow chicka bow wow.”

 

“I swear if you stop making that silly catchphrase of yours.”

 

“Oh really? Then shut me up, Wash.” Tucker smirks at him.

 

“I do not have time for this.”

 

Wash gave his back but Tucker quickly stood up and follows him. “W-Wait!”

 

Wash groans. “What?”

 

All of sudden, he felt his hand were interlace with Tucker’s hand.

 

“Tucker?”

 

“Just… hold my hand okay? I don’t want to be left alone.”

 

Wash stare for a second before he sigh as he pulls Tucker into a tight hug.

 

“You’ll never be left alone, I’m right here… Okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let anyone catches us.”

 

Wash chuckle. “Sure, whatever you say Tucker.”


End file.
